


What a Hell of a Day Off

by bmthv5sos



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, accidental fires, calum is an ass but he is also unsure, hurt ashton, i have no idea what i did, luke and michael are assholes, no one is dating sorry, this fell apart at the end, this is bad I'm sorry, well they could've but something happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmthv5sos/pseuds/bmthv5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Calum, I think that I lov-"<br/>"Don't. Don't you dare. Please don't finish that sentence, it will only make this harder,"</p><p>or<br/>Michael, Luke and Calum are assholes that need to know when to shut up. Ashton gets hurt and starts an accidental fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Hell of a Day Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lalalaka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lalalaka).



> I'm so sorry. I'm never confident with my writing I think it's fun to write but I don't lmthink I'm good at it.
> 
> There were lots of italics in here but I wrote it on my phone so they disappeared and I'm sorry if there are mistakes 
> 
> Requested by Lalalaka, I hope I didn't fuck it up XD

It was one of those days where you get frustrated or flustered over the smallest of things. The boys had non-stop interviews the entire week with the same old questions "Do you have a girlfriend?"  
"Who's your celebrity crush?" "Do you think this celeb is hot?" and frankly, all 4 boys were getting real fed up with it. They were musicians, not some low level phone app that rates your looks. Along with the interviews, came the gigs. Don't get them wrong, the boys love their gigs. But after long interviews with vexatious interviewers, all you want to do is go and cool off somewhere, maybe have some beer.   
The 5sos boys were dead on their feet. Anyone could tell. That's why they finally had a few days off, but that didn't stop them from being annoyed or capsized.   
Michael was in a very pissy mood and so was Luke. They haven't even gotten much sleep because of Ashton's snoring. Calum was even in a mood. Not so much a bad one, more like a sensitive or 'everything is so hard to do' mood. Just yesterday, he spilt his bowl of Cheetos on the ground and cried for 5 straight minutes. Ashton however, was in a great mood. He always had great spirits and was smiley. Of course he did have his shit days, but those were nearly nonexistent. Until today. It all started this morning.

Michael groaned and rolled over putting a pillow over his head. The snores from Ashton's room wafted around the entire house. 4:03am. He shut his eyes tightly trying to think of a happy place before he went completely and utterly insane.   
Too late.   
Kicking the covers of, he stormed out of his room, the floor boards creaking from his stomping. Michael grabbed a cup from the kitchen and started to fill it up with water. "Don't worry Michael! Tomorrow will be better." Michael mimicked Ashton from yesterday. "Better my ass," he muttered. Michael forcefully grabbed the cup and stomped up the stairs, water swishing around. He flew Ashton's door open and tiptoed over to the bed. Pouring the water directly on Ashton's face-and ear-he screamed "CAN IT ASHTON!"   
Ashton shot up and rubbed his hands on his face, then shaking the cold water off his hands.   
"...the hell?" Ashton's voice was still thick with sleep.  
Michael shoved his finger in Ashton's face. "Shut up or I'll--" He was cut off by a stumbling Luke leaning against the door way.   
"Would you two shut the fuck up before you wake the whole house?" Luke grabbed Michael by the arm and dragged him back to his room.

Around 10:24am, Calum woke up. He trudged down the stairs like he was trying to get to the top of Mount Everest when suddenly he tripped on an article of clothing. He flipped and landed face first on the floor and started to cry.   
An annoyed voice came from the t.v room. "Could you please shut up?" Calum assumed it was Luke from the way he talked. "All we've been hearing the past few days is you whining. Such a baby,"  
Ashton immediately rushed over to Calum to help him up, but Calum slapped his arm away.   
"I don't need your help you dumbass,"   
and wow, that hurt. Calum brushed himself off and stalked into the kitchen.   
Ashton took a deep breath. No one was going to ruin his day. He walked into the living room and stole the remote from Michael earning a protest from him and Luke. Ashton turned off the t.v.  
"Today," he announced. "We are going to the beach," there was groaning from all three boys.  
"It's our day off!" Michael was getting worked up again.   
"That's no excuse to sit around and act like slobs," he grabbed the potato chips from Luke and flung them across the room. "Get up, we leave in an hour,"

The car ride there was uneventful except for the glares shot at Ashton's way. He could've sworn Calum was plotting a way to push his body out the car door and let him get run over.   
Once they got there, Ashton set up a blanket and sat to observe the sky. He was always into the sunsets, sunrises and outer space. It all fascinated him and he always wanted to learn more.   
Michael and Luke were sitting behind Ashton and Calum was making a sand castle because what else was there to do?   
"Why the fuck are we even here?" Michael asked Luke. "We aren't doing anything,"  
"Beats me." Luke replied, forming a ball of sand with his hand. "I just want to be at home in bed and watch netflix." He flexed his arm backwards. "Not here with this happy-go-lucky freak," Luke released his hand the sand flew threw the air and hit Ashton in the back of his head. Calum saw this and joined Michael and Luke behind Ashton.  
"Looks fun," he smirked.   
They threw more and some seaweed when Ashton had enough. He whipped around.   
"What the hell is your problem?" He stood up to meet the three boys.   
"My problem?!" Luke snorted. "I want to go home,"   
"But we're stuck here with you." Michael added.  
"And what's so bad about that?!" Ashton felt offended.  
"EVERYTHING!" Calum balled his hands into fists. "We have had the worst week ever and you are here just to make it worse,"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Ashton voice was shaking a bit.  
Michael was seething. "Not everyone is a perfect person like you Ash,"   
Luke nodded. "Not EVERYONE wants to be around you. We need time for our self and sometimes you are just in the way and we want you to leave us alone!"  
Ashton started to back up, but they were following him. "You could have just told me instead of being an asshole about it!"  
Michael and Luke got up in Ashton's face.   
"Guys maybe we just need a little time apart," Calum tried to reason getting scared.   
"Ashton I hate you," Michael's voice getting dangerously low. "I cannot stand how perfect and amazing you are. It always has to be ALL ABOUT YOU."  
Luke wrapped his arm around Michael. "Yeah, you are always the favorite and and it's not fair. You get everything and we don't,"   
"You always get the best of everything. You are so worthless to us. We could've made it without you. I wish you never even came into the band," Luke shouted.  
Michael shoved Ashton really hard and he fell backwards into the ocean. He hurriedly got up, water dripping everywhere and bolted in the direction towards home.   
"Who's up for a drink?" Michael asked liked nothing happened.   
"Fucking me," Luke grumbled as he followed Michael.  
"You coming, Cal?" Michael turned around to see Calum staring off in the direction Ashton ran. Calum bit his lip and looked back at Michael with a weak smile.   
"Yeah,"  
-  
Calum, Luke and Michael were on the way back to the house. Ashton wouldn't answer their calls, they assumed his phone was off.  
"I feel so bad. Words can't even begin to describe," Michael spluttered.  
"I'm so horrible," Luke sobbed out.  
Calum opened his mouth to say something when a fire truck raced down the street towards their small mansion.  
They all look at each other. None of them had to say anything because they knew.   
The three broke out into a sprint until they came face to face with their burning house. Fire exploded threw the window sending got glass in every direction. They all ducked, shielding their bodies. Michael and Luke screamed and hung onto each other while sobbing relentlessly.   
"Excuse me Mr.?" Calum tapped the fireman. "Is anyone in there?"  
The fireman looked heavyhearted. "I'm so sorr---"  
Calum knew. He darted towards the flaming front doors.   
"Kid!!!" The fireman called after him. "You can't do that!"  
"CALUM!!!" He heard Luke scream.  
Ashy is in there. I've got to find him. Calum thought.   
He kicked the doors opened and gasped when ember shot out. Covering his mouth with a cloth, Calum took a step inside the dilapidated house. Flames were everywhere making it hard to see. The kitchen table that was once a beautiful mahogany, was burned black.   
"Ashton!?" Calum shouted into the fiery abyss. No response. He fought his way to the stairs, contemplating on how to get over the house beam that crash diagonally on the stairs. He took steps back and broke into a run, diving over the beam and wasting no time running up the rest stairs.   
"ASHTON?!" Calum shouted louder.  
"Cal?! I'm so sorry!" Came the response.  
"Where are you?!"   
"In the shower!!!"  
Calum wanted to laugh but this was no laughing matter. Touching the metal doorknob, he hissed and fell on his legs. It was brutally hot. Calum started coughing and he could stop. Surprisingly, he managed to gather enough strength to stand up and shoulder the door open like they do in cop shows.   
Calum jogged over to the tub and jumped inside, splashing water out of it. Thank god Ashton was smart enough to get in a water source. He held onto- no squeezed- Ashton and started to cry for the first time since he saw the fire.   
"You asshole!" Calum weakly punched his hands on Ashton's chest. "I thought you left me! US!"  
"I-I'm s-sorry!" Ashton squeaked. "I was so cold from the ocean and thought I'd put on. The fireplace," he gulped. "It wasn't working so I put more gasoline in it and..and" he started to cry to.  
"Ashton, Michael and Luke are so so-"  
"I know," he looked down and sniffled.  
BAM!  
A sound was heard and beams that held up the second floor were deteriorating. The house was going to collapse.   
"Oh shhhh-" Calum grabbed Ashton by the hand and started to lead him out of the house. A piece of the roof came flying down like a meteor and fell onto Ashton.   
Calum wailed and kicked it off Ashton and picking his up bridal style. He waded through the house and came to the stairs.  
Fuck. The diagonal beam was blocking the way down. Calum shed another tear as he knew what he had to do. He turned to Ashton.   
"I love you," Calum kissed Ashton and it was so passionate and full of nerves. Ashton wrapped his arms around Calum's neck, bringing him closer. Calum pulled away and pressed his forehead against Ashton's and repeated. "I love you,"  
"Calum, I think that I lo-"  
"Don't. Don't you dare. Please don't finish that sentence, it will make this harder,"  
"What are you talking about?"  
Calum placed his hands into the beam and yelled at how hot it was.   
"CALUM!" Ashton cried.   
He pushed the beam, the flames traveling around his body now engulfing him. The beam budged and Calum pushed harder. His body was burning and he couldn't contain his screams. The beam finally moved and Calum ran in front of it before it fell, not thinking. The fiery beam pushed Calum down the stairs and landed on top of him.   
Ashton screeched in horror as he knew there was no way of getting Calum out. He had to abandon him. Ashton cried all the way out of the house.  
"Ash!!!" Michael and Luke ran over to blackened Ashton and hugged him. "We were so worried. Ashton we are so so sorry we-we," Michael sniffled.  
Ashton just hugged them both falling into the ground.   
"Where's Calum?" Luke asked, although he felt he didn't want the answer.  
Ashton shook his head.   
"Oh my god," Michael breathed.   
They all huddled onto the ground. Blocking out the noise around them.  
"What a hell of a day off," Michael said trying to lighten the mood. However, Ashton wasn't feeling it and punched him in the stomach, crying harder into Luke and Michael's chests.  
"Alright, I deserved that," Michael rested his head onto Ashton's looking at the blazing building and blaming himself.   
If he hadn't been such an asshole none of this would've happened.   
"I'm so sorry,"

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all have a great day :) <3


End file.
